La Quête de Merlin
by Emrys-Prongs
Summary: Harry Potter est un adolescent de 17 ans qui est ignoré par ses parents à cause de son petit frère Ethan, le soi-disant Survivant. La coupe de Feu reprend après quelques siècles mais Harry aura d'autres problèmes lorsqu'il trouvera un livre rédigé par Merlin lui-même. Harry intelligent-puissant, mauvais BWL , Weasley, Hermione bashing. couples encore indécis
1. Chapter 1

**Alors me voilà pour une histoire qui parlera évidemment d'Harry Potter mais plus précisément d'une histoire de jumeaux. Comme presque toutes les histoires de jumeaux, le frère d'Harry est désigné comme étant l'élu mais il s'agit d'une erreur (vous ne vous en doutiez pas). Petit changement, Harry a 4 ans lorsque Voldemort attaque Godric's Hollow, il est à Serdaigle, il a deux sœurs et la coupe du monde de Quiditch opposera l'Angleterre face à la Bulgarie. James et Lily ne seront pas dénigrés mais son frère le sera un peu ainsi que Ron et Hermione (désolé mais je ne les aime pas tellement)**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Nous sommes le 2 aout 1994, Harry Potter venait d'avoir 17 ans même si ses parents ne s'en étaient même pas souvenus, ils étaient trop occupés à s'occuper de son frère Ethan, le supposé Survivant. Pourtant il n'était pas en colère envers ses parents, plus maintenant. En réalité il ne se souciait plus de sa famille, il ne dépendait même plus de ses parents financièrement. Depuis le début des vacances, il n'était parti qu'une semaine chez ses parents mais le reste des vacances il était en formation de Quiditch pour l'équipe d'Angleterre car, grâce à une heureuse coïncidence, l'un des poursuiveurs anglais Bryan Muller s'est blessé lors d'un match ainsi que son remplaçant. L'équipe d'Angleterre, étant désespéré, c'est tourné vers Poudlard pour trouver un joueur et c'est évidemment Harry qui fut sélectionné. Lors de son essai, Harry époustoufla les entraineurs de l'équipe qui décida de le garder en tant que joker donc personne ne savait qu'il allait jouer cette finale sauf la seul personne qui a pris soin de lui quand il était petit, son manager et parrain Sirius Black. Harry avait presque tout appris de son parrain, s'il était aussi doué en magie aujourd'hui c'était grâce à son parrain car Harry est très intelligent, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est à Serdaigle. A Poudlard, Harry est l'élève modèle, il est le premier de sa promotion, préfet lors de sa 5ème année, capitaine de Quiditch lors de sa 6ème année, il venait d'être nommé Préfet-en-Chef et il avait obtenue 12 Optimal lors de ses buse. Il a une maitrise en métamorphose et en sortilège, une double forme d'Animagi : Un loup et un faucon, les deux étaient noirs et ont également les yeux verts émeraude mais sa l'école ne le savait pas.

Harry se changeait dans son vestiaire lorsqu'il vit son parrain entrer. Sirius n'avait pas beaucoup changé, bien qu'approchant la quarantaine il est resté le même qu'il était même si il était marié et avait deux enfants dont une fille, Calissa, qui avait un an de moins que lui.

-Alors tu as passé un bon entrainement ? lança Sirius

-Plus épuisant qu'autre chose. Soupira Harry

-Qu'est que tu croyais ? Tu joues en équipe national maintenant, ce n'est plus celle de Poudlard ! Ria Sirius

-Je sais, bon on rentre je suis fatigué. Dit Harry fatigué

-Tu veux passer chez toi avant ? Hésita Sirius

-Non merci. Répondit Harry en s'en allant sans attendre son parrain

Harry ne fut pas surpris de la demande de Sirius car cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il essayait de faire rapprocher Harry de ses parents mais lorsqu'Harry partait chez eux, il n'y allait seulement pour voir ses deux sœurs, Lauréna et Alyssa. Lauréna allait entrer en 3ème année à Serdaigle également et Alyssa entrera en 1ère année en Septembre. Harry avait commencé à enseigner la magie à Lauréna un peu avant sa 1ère année et avait continué lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, Lauréna avait presque la même facilité que lui pour apprendre et Alyssa ne semblait pas mauvaise. En réalité, il n'y a qu'Ethan qui avait des difficultés à apprendre la magie, ironique de la part du Survivant. Pensa Harry

**A Godric's Hollow :**

En se promenant à travers les couloirs du Manoir Potter, une femme à la silhouette élancée, aux cheveux roux et ayant les yeux magnifiques pensait à son fils qui été en train de jouer au Quiditch avec son père. Elle aimait tant son fils et savait qu'elle le couvait trop mais le traumatisme de cette soirée l'avait marqué à vie et elle ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son fils une nouvelle fois

Flashback :

Après être allés à la réunion de l'Ordre, James et Lily rentrèrent chez calmement, n'ayant aucun doute sur la sécurité de leurs deux fils mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portail et qu'ils virent des débris de leur cottage, ils coururent à l'intérieur pour voir Doréa Potter allongés sur le sol, morte. James fut tétanisé de voir le corps de sa mère mais Lily était déjà en haut des escaliers redoutant en le pire. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre de ses fils, elle fut presque résignée de ce qu'elle allait voir mais son espoir revint lorsqu'elle entendit des pleurs venant de la chambre. Elle courut dans la chambre et vit Ethan, debout sur son lit en train de pleurer. Lily fut tellement soulagée qu'elle pleura de joie quand soudain elle cria le nom de Harry, elle se jeta sur les débris en les éjectant un par un tout en redoutant le pire puis elle vit le corps de son fils inerte, elle se jeta sur lui et regarda si il respirait encore et remercia tous les dieux lorsqu'elle entendit les battements de son cœur. Entre-temps, James avait appelé toute l'Ordre et se fut qu'une fraction de seconde plus tard que Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard apparut dans le salon des Potter par la cheminée

-Que se passe-t-il James ? Demanda Dumbledore avec son ton bienveillant

-Ma mère devait garder les enfants et maintenant elle est morte et enfants…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Lily cria :

-ILS SONT VIVANT JAMES !

En entendant cela James courut à l'étage pour vérifier par lui-même et lorsqu'il vit ses enfants vivants il sauta dans les bras de sa femme pour évacuer les émotions de ses dernières minutes. Dumbledore examina les enfants longuement et vit la cicatrice sur le cœur d'Ethan et dit d'un air solennel :

-Ethan a vaincu Voldemort

Dumbledore ne sut pas qu'avec cette simple phrase, il priva un enfant de l'attention ses parents durant toute son enfance.

Fin du flashback

Les pensées sombres de Lily la menèrent face à une porte qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Lorsqu'elle entra dans cette pièce, elle vit que c'était une chambre parfaitement ordonnée et visiblement inhabité depuis plusieurs semaines. Lorsqu'elle regarda plus attentivement la chambre, elle vit une photo d'elle, James ainsi qu'un enfant de 3ans mais ce n'était pas Ethan car Ethan avait les cheveux roux et les yeux noisette et cet enfant avait les yeux émeraude et les cheveux noirs de James. C'est avec un déchirement au cœur qu'elle compris a qui était cette chambre, elle était à son fils aîné Harry. Elle ne put se retenir de verser toutes les larmes de son corps en se souvenant du petit garçon qui la suivait tous les jours à la bibliothèque familiale pour apprendre de nouvelles choses, De l'éclat de ses yeux lorsqu'il était curieux et pourtant elle l'avait oublié si facilement, elle n'a qu'un vague souvenir de ce à quoi il ressemble aujourd'hui. Après un certain temps, lorsqu'elle ce fut un peu calmé, elle se mit à chercher toutes indices qui pourraient l'aider à reconstituer la vie de son fils. Elle trouva très peu de chose dans la chambre mais lorsqu'elle arriva au dressing, elle trouva une boite remplie de photo ainsi que de bulletins de notes et de lettres de l'école. Elle s'est assis sur le lit et commença a regardé les photos, toutes les photos faites avant son départ de Poudlard contenais soit Sirius, Calissa ou la femme de Sirius : Cassandra, plusieurs avec ses sœurs, ils y en avaient même certaines avec Remus. Les photos de Poudlard montrèrent à Lily que son fils était à Serdaigle, dans ces photos on voyait revenir souvent 5 élèves et c'est en retournant l'une des photos qu'elle eut les prénoms : Calissa Black qui est à Griffondor, Cédric Diggory de Poufsoufle, Roger Davies qui est dans le même dortoir que Harry et Daphné Greengrass qui est à Serpentard. Elle apprit également que son fils est poursuiveur, qu'il a gagné la coupe 5 fois, qu'il est préfet et également capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch. En regardant les bulletins de son fils, elle fut surprise de savoir qu'il a toujours était premier de sa promotion, qu'il a obtenu 12 buse et elle sut également qu'il fut promu préfet-en-chef.

Après avoir regardé les photos, Lily fut plus déprimé qu'avant. Elle ne savait rien de son fils, elle ne connaissait même pas sa maison à Poudlard, elle ne savait pas qu'il était aussi intelligent qu'elle peut-être même plus et que ce n'est pas grâce à elle. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était fort en Quiditch ou qu'il était préfet-en-chef. Maintenant elle comprenait tous les éloges que le professeur McGonnagal et du professeur Flitwick car il fallait bien avouer que les notes de Ethan étaient médiocres, elle savait que son fils était arrogant pourtant elle n'avait rien fais car elle ne voulait pas le perdre mais maintenant qu'elle venait de perdre un fils à cause de cela elle comptait bien retrouver la femme qu'elle était autrefois. Elle venait de comprendre que la célébrité de son fils lui avait monté à la tête mais elle a dut perdre un fils pour apprendre la leçon. Maintenant, elle voulait quand même savoir ou était passé son fils.

**Chapitre pas très l****ong mais je voulais absolument le posté aujourd'hui ! Bye**


	2. Matinée au Manoir Potter

**Voilà le second chapitre, il sera un peu plus long que le premier. Petite modification, Lauréna entre en deuxième année pas en 3****ème**** car cela ne colle pas si elle n'a qu'un an de moins ****qu'Ethan. Enjoy**

Dans le manoir Potter, une jeune fille était affalée dans son lit, elle avait les yeux verts et de long cheveux noirs désordonnés mais semblaient naturels (un peu comme Kurenaï dans Naruto). Cette fille, c'était Lauréna la sœur cadette d'Harry et elle pensait à son frère, Harry était son modèle, c'était lui qui s'était occupé d'elle quand ses parents étaient avec Ethan.

Il lui avait appris à lire, à compter alors qu'il n'était même pas encore à Poudlard. Elle a eu le cœur brisé lorsque son frère est parti pour sa 1ère année, lors de la 1ère année d'Harry, Lauréna a vécu sa pire année. C'était la première fois qu'elle vivait sans son frère et elle a très mal supporté l'absence de son frère surtout qu'elle a dû supporter Ethan qui était de plus en plus arrogant et idiot.

Lorsqu'Harry était revenu de sa 1ère année tout a changé, Harry était plus distant de la maison, elle ne le voyait pas plus qu'un mois par an et elle a souffert de son absence. Elle n'a eu des nouvelles de Harry que lorsque Ethan rentra à Poudlard mais il ne faisait que se plaindre sur le fait qu'Harry lui vole la vedette à l'école.

Mais tout a changé l'été qui précéda la 6éme année d'Harry. Il est venu lui parlait et il lui a donné des livres qu'il avait écrit lui-même sur la magie sans baguette, les animagus ainsi qu'une carte de Poudlard comme celle des Maraudeurs mais celle-ci était amélioré : cette carte montrait tout, pas seulement Poudlard mais aussi le chemin de traverse, le ministère et même le manoir Potter, Il fallait juste être à proximité de l'endroit souhaité. Après lui avoir fait ses cadeaux il partit en lui disant qu'il se rattrapait pour les dernières années et qu'il l'entrainerait pendant les vacances d'hiver.

Durant le premier semestre, Lauréna travailla du mieux possible les livres de son frère, elle pouvait faire presque tous les sorts de première année et elle avait hâte de pouvoir les mettre en pratique, elle avait également réussi à faire léviter une tasse sans utiliser de baguette ce qui était, selon son frère, un exploit que très peu de sorciers arrivaient à accomplir. Elle avait déjà trouvé son animagi qui était un aigle bien qu'elle n'arrive toujours pas à se transformer entièrement.

Comme promis, Harry rentra pour les vacances de Noël ce qu'il n'a jamais fait. Lauréna se souvenait encore de l'excitation qu'elle a ressenti lorsque son frère est apparu par la cheminée, il était à peine entré qu'elle s'était jetée sur lui suivie peu après par sa petite sœur car bien qu'Harry était très proche d'elle, il s'occupait aussi beaucoup d'Alyssa. Pendant la première journée des vacances Harry l'emmena au Chemin de Traverse pour lui acheter une baguette et elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

_**Flashback :**_

Lauéna suivait Harry en sautillant sous le regard rieur d'Harry mais elle était si excitée qu'elle ne s'en souciait pas. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la boutique, Lauréna prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer anxieusement dans le magasin. La boutique d'Ollivander était très sale et désordonnées, il y avait des baguettes un peu partout et il y régnait une drôle d'atmosphère qui donnait des frissons à Lauréna qui se resserra instinctivement à son frère.

Tellement absorbé par la contemplation de l'établissement, Lauréna n'entendit pas les pas venant de derrière elle et naturellement elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit cette personne lui parler

-Eh bien Miss Potter, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir de sitôt. Déclara Mr Ollivander

- Je voulais prendre les devants Mr Ollivander. Répondit Harry, Lauréna le regarda avec gratitude car pour une raison quelconque cet homme la rendait mal à l'aise.

-Ah Mr Potter, 27 cm et demi, bois de houx contenant une plume phénix, une baguette très puissante bien que capricieuse. Vous étiez un client très difficile contrairement à votre frère. Cita Mr Ollivander

-Une très bonne baguette qui me convient parfaitement Mr Ollivander. Déclara Harry

-Je n'en doute pas, maintenant voyons voir si votre sœur sera un challenge. De quelle main tenait-vous votre baguette Miss Potter ? Demanda Mr Ollivander

-Je suis droitière monsieur. Dit Lauréna d'une voix timide qui ne lui ressemblait pas

-Très bien, essayez celle-ci, 24,75 cm en bois de prunelier contenant une plume de phénix. Dit Mr Ollivander, Lauréna toucha à peine la baguette que Mr Ollivander lui arracha des mains.

- Non, elle ne vous convient pas, prenez celle-ci, 31cm en bois de saule contenant un ventricule de dragon. Demanda Mr Ollivander

Lauréna prit la baguette et le même schéma se produisit. Elle essaya plus d'une douzaine de baguettes sans qu'une seule ne lui convienne.

-On dirait que vous êtes une cliente aussi difficile que votre frère, je vais vous faire essayer l'une de mes compositions les plus rares. Cette baguette est faite de bois d'hêtre, 25cm et demi, elle contient du sang de licorne donné avec le consentement de l'animal. L'une de mes plus grandes créations je l'avoue. Dit Mr Ollivander avec passion.

Lorsque Lauréna prit la baguette, elle ressenti immédiatement une sensation qui lui était étrangère, c'était comme une brise d'air frais un matin d'automne mais qui la réchauffait de l'intérieur. Quand la sensation s'estompa, elle vit le fabricant de baguettes qui la regardait avec une expression béate et son frère qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Félicitations Miss Potter, vous êtes propriétaire de l'une des baguettes les plus rares jamais vendues dans cette boutique. Cette baguette est souple et possède une finesse qui lui est propre. Elle a également une affinité particulière pour la métamorphose et les sortilèges. Tout comme votre frère, votre avenir sera très intéressant à étudier. Dit Mr Ollivander

_**Flashack :**_

Lauréna fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque sa mère entra dans sa chambre, elle était surprise de la voir ici car même si leur relation était bien meilleur que la relation qu'entretenait sa mère avec Harry, sa mère continuait de s'occupait principalement d'Ethan et Lauréna en voulait également à ses parents pour leurs manières de traiter Harry et elle les tient responsable de l'éloignement d'Harry envers elle. Elle attendit que sa mère prenne la parole mais voyant que cela ne menait à rien, elle lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait dans sa chambre.

-Je voudrais savoir si tu sais où se trouve ton frère ? Demanda nerveusement Lily

-Tu sais très bien qu'il est dehors à essayer de jouer au Quidditch avec papa. Répondit Lauréna agacé et un peu déçue que sa mère pense encore et toujours à Ethan.

-Je ne parlais pas d'Ethan mais d'Harry. Dit lily doucement en fronçant les sourcils au ton agressif de sa voix ainsi qu'à la manière dont sa fille c'est braqué lorsqu'elle avait mentionné le nom d'Harry.

-Qu'est que tu veux à Harry ? Demanda Lauréna avec suspicion.

-Je veux juste savoir pourquoi mon fils n'est pas à la maison pendant les vacances scolaires. Dit Lily ayant une forte envie de réprimander sa fille pour le ton qu'elle emploie envers elle.

-Cela ne t'as jamais dérangé les autres années, de plus il est majeur maintenant alors pourquoi t'en souciait qu'aujourd'hui ? Demanda Lauréna, la voix lourde de reproche.

-Ne dis pas ce genre de chose, j'aime mon fils plus que tout au monde ! Dit Lily en haussant le ton.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, tu aimes Ethan plus que tout au monde mais pas Harry. Répondit Lauréna imperturbable.

-C'est faux, j'aime Harry autant que j'aime Ethan. Dit Lily en ayant l'air de vouloir se convaincre elle-même plutôt que de convaincre sa fille.

-En tout cas, ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné durant toutes ces années ! Dit Lauréna en commençant à perdre patience.

-Comment oses-tu dire une chose aussi ignoble devant moi ! Cria Lily, proche de l'hystérie

-J'ose le dire car ce n'est que pure vérité, tu ne t'es jamais occupée d'Harry à ma connaissance, il n'y en a toujours eu que pour Ethan, c'est à peine si toi et papa vous êtes occupés d'Alyssa et moi, mais je devrais me sentir chanceuse, après tout tu n'oublies pas mon anniversaire ! Hurla avec sarcasme Lauréna avant d'ajouter : Dis-moi, quand est l'anniversaire d'Harry ?

-Le 31 juillet. Dit Lily comme si c'était la question la plus simple au monde

-Au moins tu connais quelque chose, 2ème question : quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Le 2 aou…

Lily s'arrêta de parler, l'anniversaire de son fils était passé depuis trois jours et elle ne lui avait même pas souhaité, elle ne lui avait même pas offert de cadeaux. En réalité, elle ne pouvait même pas se souvenir de la dernière fois ou elle lui souhaita un bon anniversaire. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues sans que rien ne puisse les arrêter. Elle avait honte d'elle-même en réalisant à quel point elle avait raté son rôle de mère. Lauréna, de son coté, bien que voyant les pleurs de sa mère elle ne s'en souciait pas, elle était beaucoup trop en colère envers elle pour montrer un quelconque signe de compassion.

-MAMAN, j'ai FAIM ! Cria une voix désagréable

Un garçon roux d'une quatorzaine d'années entra dans la chambre de Lauréna au grand déplaisir de celle-ci.

Ethan Potter était tout le contraire de son grand frère. Alors qu'Harry avait une silhouette athlétique, Ethan était grassouillet. Harry était très doué en magie et toujours premier de sa classe alors qu'Ethan n'était que dans la moyenne qui était aggraver par une fainéantise sans limites, ce qui faisait de lui un des derniers de sa classe. Harry était également très sociale et aimé par la plupart des autres étudiants alors qu'Ethan c'est fait rapidement détester par la population étudiante à cause de ses airs supérieurs et son arrogance à toutes épreuves.

-Pas maintenant Ethan. Soupira Lily

-Tu préfères crier sur cette chose répugnante qui me sert de sœur plutôt que de me faire à manger ! Hurla Ethan

-Cela suffit Ethan, tu ne parles pas comme sa à ta sœur et si tu veux manger tu n'as qu'à préparer ton petit déjeuner tout seul. Dit Lily à bout de patience.

-Vulgaire femme, comment peux-tu être une aussi mauvaise mère pour ne pas me préparer ma nourriture, dois-je te rappeler que je suis le Survivant ! S'égosilla Ethan.

-Je te demande pardon ? Peux-tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? Murmura d'un air choqué Lily.

-Tu sais, de milliers de mères aimeraient avoir l'honneur de pouvoir me servir. Dis pompeusement Ethan.

-Et c'est lui que tu préfères à Harry ? ne put s'empêcher de demander avec une fausse consternation.

Lily était trop choquée pour répondre à la pique que sa fille venait de lui faire.

-Ne me parles pas de ce vaurien devant moi, il est tellement jaloux de ma gloire qu'il fait tout pour me voler la vedette. Tout le monde ne parle que lui à Poudlard ! Il y en a même qui disent qu'il a des chances pour devenir le prochain Dumbledore. Ils disent sa de LUI mais ils ne le disent pas de MOI alors que je suis le Survivant, ce n'est que grâce à moi que le monde des sorciers est stable aujourd'hui. Se complimenta Ethan.

Lily fut consternée par l'attitude condescendante de son fils, elle se maudissait pour avoir était si aveugle toute ces années. Elle qui pensait tout avoir ainsi qu'une vie parfaite ce fut la chute, elle avait perdu. Son fils aîné était parti et elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il est allé.

Son deuxième fils était ingrat, pompeux, impoli, arrogant ainsi que d'autres adjectifs péjoratifs, ses filles lui en voulaient de s'être occupait que de son fils et de les avoir délaissé et elle venait de remarquer qu'elle avait perdu presque la totalité de ses amis depuis ce fameux 31 octobre.

Ce qu'elle voulait le plus, c'était de se réconcilier avec Harry, mais elle était lucide, elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais le pardon de son fils mais elle voulait vraiment avoir une relation saine avec lui-même si pour cela elle doit attendre toute sa vie.

Elle fila vite de la chambre de sa fille pour se retrouver seule bien que ses enfants ne remarquèrent pas sa soudaine absence, l'un était dans une diatribe très ennuyeuse sur la possibilité que son frère soit un mage noir tandis que l'autre était en train de réfléchir sur 1001 façons de tuer son frère tout en répétant dans tête de faire passer le crime pour un accident.

**J'ai un immense retard mais j'espère que ça vous a plus !**

**Maintenant j'ai une petite question, quelle est le meilleur pairings :**

**Harry/fleur**

**Harry/daphné**

**Harry/callissa(oc)**


End file.
